¿Tú y Peeta Mellark? ¿O Gale Hawthone?
by Jess A. BlackSkin
Summary: Toda tu vida has vivido en el Distrito 12. Siempre ha sido tu hogar. Y has tenido que ver como un año tras otro un tributo abandonaba su lugar para ir no volver de la arena de los Juegos del Hambre. Siempre lo mismo. Hasta los 74º Juegos del Hambre, una edición que cambiará la vida de más personas que no sólo la de los tributos. ¿Podrá sobrevivir vuestra amistad?
1. Capítulo 1 Suerte

- ¿Qué haces? –te pregunta una voz a tu espalda.

- Dibujo –respondes, sonriendo.

Las dos coletas que recogen tu pelo te golpean en la mejilla al girarte para mirar a tu interlocutor, y no puedes evitar reírte. El niño que te ha hablado también suelta una ligera carcajada.

- ¿Puedo verlo? –te pregunta, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Lo has visto varias veces en el colegio, sabes que es atlético y activo, así que seguro que estaba jugando o entrenando con alguno de sus amigos y por eso viene algo acalorado.

- Es que aún no está acabado –reniegas. Te da mucha vergüenza que alguien mire tus dibujos.

- Vamos… Te he visto alguna vez dibujando, sé que lo haces muy bien –añade él. Tú te sonrojas levemente. ¿Te había mirado?

Finalmente accedes a dejarle ver tu dibujo. Él coge la hoja y se queda mirándolo durante un buen rato. ¿Qué mira tanto? Tú, mientras, le miras a él. Lo conoces, sabes quién es, va a tu clase en la escuela, le has visto alguna vez por el distrito. Pese a tener sólo 7 años, no puedes evitar sentirte algo nerviosa. Lo cierto es que le habías mirado más que algunas veces. Te quedas absorta en tus pensamientos, viendo sus ojos azules, su pelo rubio que le cae algo rizado por encima de las orejas, y no te das cuentas de que te está hablando.

- ¿Estás bien? –vuelve a preguntar el niño.

- Sí, claro… claro, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –respondes con voz nerviosa. ¡Pero serás estúpida! Te reprochas–. ¿Decías? –preguntas finalmente, intentando recuperar la dignidad lo mejor que puedes.

- ¿Qué si podrías enseñarme? –dice él, algo extrañado por tu reacción.

- ¿A qué? –preguntas descolocada. Aún no has aterrizado del todo en la conversación.

- A dibujar –añade, levantando el dibujo que estabas haciendo, recordándote que lo tenía él y por qué había ido a hablar contigo.

- ¡Ah! El dibujo… ¿quieres que te enseñe a dibujar? ¡Claro, claro! –Respondes, volviendo por fin a la tierra–. Aunque bueno, nunca he enseñado a alguien…

- Tranquila, seguro que se te dará bien –dice él, sonriéndote de esa forma tan encantadora que sólo él puede conseguir. Luego se disculpa, diciendo que ha de volver con sus padres y se despide de ti con un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Y tú te quedas ahí, con una mano en la mejilla y cara soñadora, mientras lo ves alejarse con tu dibujo en la mano.

Al despertarte sonríes sin ser consciente de ello. Es raro que sueñes con ese día de hace ya años precisamente hoy. La sonrisa te desaparece. Precisamente hoy.

Te sientas en la cama con los pies en el suelo de madera y lanzas una maldición, otra maldita astilla se te ha clavado en el dedo del pie. La quitas con cuidado y te pones los calcetines rápidamente. Luego te levantas y cambias tu pijama por un sencillo conjunto de ropa cómoda y ligera. Bajas las escaleras y allí está tu hermano, como siempre, el primero en levantarse ese día. Dudas que haya dormido.

- Buenos días –saludas, llamando su atención. El chico se da la vuelta y te responde con una sonrisa en su cara soñolienta. Te fijas en sus ojos verdes, ojerosos y brillantes. Tú le lanzas otra sonrisa, intentando que sea de alivio.

- ¿Vas a salir?

- Sí, tengo que ir al Quemador –dices. El Quemador es el mercado negro del Distrito, ubicado en un antiguo almacén de carbón en desuso.

- Espera, voy contigo.

Coges la mochila que habías preparado la noche anterior y salís de casa, dejando una nota en la mesa para cuando se despierte vuestro padre. Por un día en el que puede descansar de las minas, mejor dejarle dormir.

Tu hermano Jake y tú vivís con vuestro padre en la Veta del Distrito 12 de Panem, el distrito que se caracteriza por sus minas de carbón, por eso, todos los que consiguen un trabajo en esas minas, pueden dar gracias, ya que realmente es la única forma legal de ganar dinero. Pero Jake aún tiene 17 años y tú 16, por lo que aún no podéis empezar a trabajar; por eso vais al Quemador a intentar vender los huevos que sacan las cuatro gallinas que tenéis y las verduras que conseguís de vuestro pequeño huerto en la parte de atrás de la casa.

Hoy es el día de la Cosecha por lo que el distrito se ve casi desierto. Los mineros no han de trabajar hoy y los niños libráis en la escuela, por lo que realmente nadie sale a la calle a no ser que sea realmente necesario. Además de que nadie quiere salir hasta que sea la hora de hacerlo.

La Cosecha es el día en que se eligen los dos tributos que representaran al distrito 12 en los Juegos del Hambre de cada año. Éstos se supone que son motivo de celebración y regocijo, como una fiesta o un entretenimiento.

Seguro que en el Capitolio deben vivirlo como una fiesta. Pero aquí, donde tributo es sinónimo de cadáver, los jóvenes dais gracias si no sois elegidos y dais el pésame a la familia de los que sí lo han sido.

- ¿Cómo estás, Jake? –le preguntas a tu hermano, antes de entrar en el Quemador.

- Bien, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? –pregunta él, dándose cuenta de tu tono de voz.

- Tu nombre está cerca de 40 veces en la urna –sollozas, no quieres que su nombre sea el elegido.

- Vamos, tranquila… Hay muchos más chicos en el Distrito –Jake te abraza y tú notas como los ojos empiezan a llenársete de lágrimas.

- Pero tampoco quiero eso, ¡no quiero que nadie sea tributo! –Dices, exasperada– ¡¿Por qué han de elegir a alguien?!

- Eh, venga, basta ya, que vas a llamar demasiado la atención –te advierte Jake. Tú sacudes la cabeza y miras hacia los lados. Es cierto, mejor no llamar la atención de los agentes de la paz, la representación de la ley en ese lugar, aunque los del Distrito 12 os permitan tener un mercado negro…

Llegáis al almacén, un edificio de metal oscuro y oxidado que parece que vaya a caerse a pedazos. Disimuladamente, cómo habéis hecho siempre, rodeáis el edificio y entráis por la puerta de atrás, saludando ligeramente al agente de la entrada, un chico pelirrojo y de ojos animados vestido con su característico uniforme blanco. Ciertamente tendrían que prohibir el mercado, pero hacen la vista gorda ya que consiguen bastantes cosas que no podrían comprar de la forma legal, como bebida o chicas, en el caso de agente en jefe, un hombre que pese a que permite que tengas el huerto en casa, te da mucho asco.

- Buenas chicos –sonríe Sae la Grasienta cuando os sentáis en los taburetes que ocupan su parada en el Quemador–. ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

- Claro –responde Jake, y Sae os saca dos platos de una suculenta sopa de carne que, pese a no ser realmente un manjar, es muy agradable.

- Sae, te hemos traído un regalito –sonríes, quitándote la mochila, sacando un bolsa de tela y pasándosela por encima de la barra.

- Vaya, huevos frescos y lechugas –comenta la mujer, con una ancha sonrisa en su alargada y huesuda cara–. Y patatas –su voz denota sorpresa– eso no se ve todos los días.

- Sí, ya han empezado a salir –respondes, sonriente. Sae la Grasienta te cambia tu bolsa por una pequeña en la que resuenan unas monedas. Ves como Jake ya ha acabado su plato y tú apuras tu sopa–. ¿Qué te debemos? –preguntas, abriendo la bolsa que acaba de darte.

- Oh vamos, ya me has pagado con esas patatas –ríe la mujer, haciendo un aspaviento con la mano, restándole importancia.

- ¿Seguro? Última oportunidad –le adviertes.

- Vamos, largaos ya –responde la mujer, agrandando su sonrisa.

- Venga, si no quiere que le paguemos, no le haremos un feo, ¿verdad? –añade Jake, levantándose de su taburete y tirando de ti.

- ¡Muchas gracias, no vemos! –te despides.

- Volved cuando queráis. ¡Y mucha suerte!

Los dos os quedáis callados. Claro… Que la suerte esté de vuestro lado… Maldita frase. Vais a un par de tiendas más y vendes unos vestidos de tu madre que sabes que no vas a ponerte. Tu madre murió hace ya dos años y aún sigues encontrando cosas suyas por casa. Sabes que tu padre a veces las esconde, porque se siente culpable de venderlas. Pero tú prefieres no tener nada ahí, no vale la pena. Quieres recordarla, por supuesto, pero no con su ropa o sus cosas, sino por los buenos momentos.

- ¡Ei, hola Gale! –dice tu hermano de repente mientras tú estás hablando con la mujer de las telas.

¡Gale Hawthorne! Tu espalda se pone algo tensa y balbuceas hablando con la tendera mientras te sonrojas inevitablemente.

- ¡Hola Jake, ¿qué tal?! –dice él, con esa voz tan segura.

Miras de reojo y le ves: tan fuerte, tan alto, tan guapo… Y no va solo, menuda sorpresa. Aunque bueno, a ti no te gusta ni nada de eso, ¡qué bah! Vale, está muy bueno, es verdad… pero ya está ¿no?

- Eh, hola Katniss –saludas a la amiga de Gale, la chica que siempre va con él.

- Es Catnip –corrige Gale, entrando en vuestra conversación. Tú le ríes la gracia de forma algo nerviosa mientras ella le golpea en el hombro, recriminándole.

- No le hagas caso –comenta Katniss, lanzando una última mirada asesina. Gale le responde con otra divertida–. Hola, ¿qué tal todo? –responde, finalmente, mirándote sonriente. Piel oscura, ojos verdes, pelo castaño tranzado… Ella sí tiene ese aspecto de la Veta.

- Pues bien, aquí intentando vender un poco de todo –respondes. La conoces de clase, a veces has hablado con ella y lo cierto es que la chica no te cae mal, es simpática cuando quiere. Aunque un poco rara, todo sea dicho–. ¿Y tú?

- Más de lo mismo –responde, encogiéndose de hombros y enseñándote las piezas de caza que lleva en la mochila. Otra vez han salido a cazar, algún día se van a buscar un problema escapándose así.

- Vaya, pues que os vaya muy bien ¿no? –comentas, sin saber realmente qué decir.

- ¿Nos vamos? –te dice Jake, salvándote de la incómoda situación en que te había encontrado por un momento con Katniss.

- Adiós –te despides.

- Nos vemos –te despide Katniss.

- ¡Y suerte! –añade Gale.

- Suerte –dice Jake.

Salís del Quemador y volvéis a las calles del distrito, ahora parece que ya empieza a haber más gente por las calles, acercándose a la plaza central, delante del Edificio de Justicia, el enorme edificio que gobierna el Distrito 12 con ese emblema de Panem en el centro.

- Oye, ves tirando. Quiero ir antes a un sitio –comentas a Jake, desviándote del camino.

- Vas a vender los huevos que has dejado apartados expresamente, ¿no? –comenta Jake, con voz pícara.

- ¡Cállate! –respondes, sonrojada.

- Venga, ves a ver tu panadero… –ríe el chico.

Tú niegas con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco y andas dándole la espalda a Jake. Sigues la calle que da a los patios traseros de las casas y llamas a la puerta de una de ellas. Un hombre con las manos enharinadas y un delantal manchado te abre la puerta. Te saluda con una sonrisa dejándote pasar.

- Ya te he dicho mil veces que puedes entrar por la puerta delantera –te dice, como cada vez que vas a su casa.

- Ya… –ríes, pero siempre has entrado por la parte trasera. Además, así estás segura de no encontrarte con la panadera.

- ¡Eh, hola! –te saluda alguien en lo alto de las escaleras que quedan a tu izquierda.

- Hola, Peeta –respondes, devolviéndole la sonrisa. El chico baja y te abraza afectuosamente, tú le devuelves el abrazo, cariñosa. Peeta y tú sois amigos desde que tenéis memoria, y él es como un hermano para ti.

- Bueno, voy a cambiarme –dice el panadero–. Recuerda que tenemos que estar ahí a las 12.

- Sí, papá –responde Peeta, aburrido.

- Espere, señor Mellark –detienes al hombre y le das algunos huevos, los que habías separado para no darle a Sae la Grasienta. Realmente es una excusa para ir a ver a Peeta, pero también te permite vender más huevos, y el padre de Peeta es bastante generoso en eso. El hombre acepta los huevos, agradecido y te tiende una pequeña bolsa de tela que tintinea con las monedas que contiene.

- ¿Vamos fuera? –pregunta Peeta. Tú asientes y salís de la casa, despidiéndoos del señor Mellark. Os acercáis a un árbol que da a la Pradera y los bosques, y os sentáis apoyados en su corteza.

- Te vas a ensuciar –dices, al fijarte en que Peeta lleva un elegante pantalón marrón claro y una camisa blanca: su ropa para la cosecha.

- Bah, tranquila –responde él, sin darle importancia, luego se sienta a tu lado–, ¿Cómo estás?

- Mal, la verdad… –dices finalmente– No dejo de pensar en Jake. Él tiene como 40 papeles con su nombre en la urna.

- Pero, sabes que no es culpa tuya.

- ¡Sí que es culpa mía! –Exclamas alarmada, mirándole a los ojos– Él tuvo que comprar teselas por mi culpa –desvías la mirada hacía los bosques y las montañas–. Si yo no hubiera nacido, él solo habría podido sobrevivir con lo que papá gana en la mina.

- ¿Tú crees que él no te hubiera querido como hermana? –pregunta Peeta, pausadamente.

- Claro que no, -respondes, con la voz tomada. Él empieza a acariciarte el pelo suavemente con la punta de los dedos. Al principio te provoca un escalofrío, pero el gesto te relaja bastante. Es algo que él siempre ha sabido hacer muy bien. Relajarte, ayudarte. Comprenderte–. O sea, yo le quiero mucho… pero no dejo de pensar que tendría que haberme dejado comprar alguna tesela, así él no tendría tantas veces su nombre… –dices finalmente.

Y es que, realmente, las elecciones de los tributos para los Juegos están algo amañadas. Cuando cumples 12 años, tu nombre es introducido una vez, al cumplir 13, tu nombre está dos veces,… y así hasta los 18, cuando quitan por fin tu nombre de la urna. Pero si eres pobre y te estás muriendo de hambre, puedes comprar una tesela una vez al mes, que te da la opción de conseguir una bolsa de grano y aceite. A cambio, tu nombre es introducido una vez más por cada tesela comprada. Y Jake había tenido que comprar muchas para vosotros. Se había prometido que tú nunca tendrías que comprar una.

- Seguro que tu hermano te quiere más que a nada y no cree que seas una carga para él –dice Peeta. Tú le miras por encima de tu hombro. Finalmente acabas sonriendo y asientes. Peeta tiene el don de saber siempre qué decir.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy he soñado contigo –comentas como quien no quiere la cosa, intentando eliminar el tema de la Cosecha.

- ¿Conmigo? –pregunta extrañado, arqueando una ceja. Tú ríes de la expresión que se le ha dibujado en la cara.

- Sí, cuando empecé a enseñarte a dibujar –sonríes. Él también sonríe y parece que… ¿se ha sonrojado?

- Y lo cierto es que me enseñaste muy bien –añade él.

- Cierto… después usaste lo que te enseñé para decorar tus pasteles ¡eh! –sonríes, dándole un ligero codazo, divertida.

- Sí, bueno, me ayudaste bastante –añade él.

- Peeta, venga, que nos vamos –se oye desde la puerta trasera de su casa. La señora Mellark llama a su hijo para que se vayan a la cosecha. Peeta se levanta y se sacude el polvo de los pantalones.

- Sí, yo también tengo que empezar a irme –comentas, mirando el reloj–. He de cambiarme –Te levantas, imitando al chico.

- Ya sabes… Ponte algo bonito –comenta Peeta, con una sonrisa, andando hacia la panadería.

- Sí –respondes aburrida.

- ¡Suerte! –despide

- ¡Suerte! –devuelves el despido.

- ¡Mira como te has puesto! –Oyes que grita la madre de Peeta, con voz severa – Te tengo dicho que no vayas con esa chica… mira siempre como acabas –comenta la mujer.

Tú te giras y ves como Peeta entra cabizbajo en casa, sin decir palabra. Pero sabes que a él no le importa lo que diga su madre sobre ti, aunque es mejor no llevar la contraria a esa mujer…


	2. Capítulo 2 Tributos

Al llegar a casa te lavas en un pequeño barreño con el agua ya fría y te vistes con un bonito vestido que Jake te ha regalado. Eso hace que te sientas mal. Él sabe que tú no quieres llevar ningún vestido de tu madre, pese a que ahora te irían bien. Por eso, hace unos días, te regaló ese bonito vestido de lino verde hasta las rodillas que, ciertamente, te sienta bien. Aunque a saber qué le costó…

Te miras en el espejo y te sientes extraña. Tus ojos, tu pelo,… todo te recuerda demasiado a tu madre. Te pareces tanto a ella. Suspiras y te recoges el pelo en un bonito moño que ella te enseñó a hacerte.

- Vaya, mírate –sonríe Jake, entrando silenciosamente en tu habitación.

- ¡Oye! Avisa antes de entrar –chillas sonrojada. Luego te fijas en él, vestido con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanca de lino. Reconoces que le sienta muy bien. Recuerdas la ropa que llevaba Peeta y te das cuenta de que los chicos, realmente, se visten de forma bastante parecida para la cosecha–. Mírate tú, ¡qué guapo!

- Por supuesto, ¿qué esperabas? –te responde arrogantemente. Le miras a los ojos. Sabes que está intentando hacer el papel para evitar que te sientas mal. Él tiene 17 años, tú 16. Siempre se ha sentido en la obligación de protegerte, sobre todo desde que pasó lo de vuestra madre.

- ¿Puedo? –pregunta tu padre, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa, que mi habitación se ha convertido en la sala de reuniones oficial? –ríes.

La sala se queda en silencio. Os miráis. No sabéis realmente qué decir, cómo empezar una conversación. Finalmente tu padre os dice que bajéis a comer, que ya lo tiene todo listo. Después, a la una en punto, os dirigís hacia la plaza. No es bueno llegar tarde a la Cosecha.

- Hola, Magde –saludas, encontrándote con la hija del alcalde en la cola del control, ella te responde el saludo. Entabláis una conversación sin ningún tema concreto. Ella puede que esté algo afectada, pero siendo la hija del alcalde, es muy poco probable, por no decir imposible, que sea un tributo–. Eh, ¡qué broche tan bonito! –exclamas, mirando un pin de oro que llevaba en el pecho del vestido.

- Gracias, es de mi madre –sonríe orgullosa. A tu madre siempre le gustaron mucho las joyas y otros complementos, pero lo cierto es que tú los encuentras una estupidez. ¿Por qué gastarse dinero en una joya? Con el broche de Magde, seguro que podríais comer los tres durante una semana tranquilamente, si no más.

Pasáis el control y tú te colocas en tu zona, después de las chicas de 15 años. Os ordenan según la edad, los más pequeños delante, los mayores detrás. A la derecha las chicas, a la izquierda los chicos. Antes de que comience todo, y notando el silencio y la tensión que hay en el lugar, observas a todos los niños del distrito. A tu izquierda está Leyse, una compañera de clase. Le sonríes, te sonríe, no decís nada. Hacia el otro lado, entre la gente, ves a Katniss, la amiga de Gale. Entre los chicos, ves a Jake, que te saca la lengua en una mueca divertida. Eso suaviza tu mirada y le devuelves el gesto con una sonrisa. También encuentras el pelo rubio de Peeta, que tiene la mirada fija en el escenario. No puedes evitar sentirte culpable. Todo el rato habéis estado hablando de ti, sin importarte realmente cómo se sentía él con la Cosecha.

El reloj del edificio de Justicia toca las dos. El alcalde Undersee, el padre de Magde, se levanta de una de las sillas que ocupa en el escenario, al lado de Effie Trinket, la enviada del Capitolio al Distrito 12; y empieza a leer lo mismo de cada año: la guerra y los desastres que provocaron la creación de Panem, con su reluciente Capitolio, lugar para los ricos y poderosos. El texto sigue con los Días Oscuros, la rebelión de los distritos contra el Capitolio: doce fueron derrotados, el decimotercero, destruido. Esta rebelión acabó con la redacción del Tratado de la Traición y la creación de los Juegos del Hambre.

Las reglas de los juegos son sencillas. Cada distrito entrega a dos tributos, un chico y una chica, de entre 12 y 18 años, que deberán pelear a muerte en una arena creada especialmente para la ocasión. Veintitrés tributos morirán, uno ganará. Eso es todo. Una forma más de demostrar a los Distritos, que el Capitolio es quien manda en Panem.

- Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar las gracias –termina el alcalde. Luego lee la lista de los vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre en el Distrito 12. Hemos tenido dos en los setenta y cuatro años que lleva durando esta tortura. Sólo uno sigue vivo: Haymitch Abernathy, que en ese momento aparece por un lado del escenario, tambaleándose. Está borracho, como cada día, realmente. No le conoces, ni mucho menos, pero le has visto varias veces en el Quemador comprando licor. ¿Dónde iba a comprarlo sino, en un sitio en que está prohibido el alcohol?

Cruza el escenario murmurando palabras ininteligibles hasta que se deja caer en la silla que le corresponde en el escenario. Todos aplaudís, más por obligación que por admiración, y el hombre intenta lanzarse a darle un abrazo a Effie Trinket, que se aparta lo más rápido que puede. Se te escapa una risa que apagas rápidamente.

Después, intentando recuperar la compostura y dignidad, Effie Trinket se levanta, con su extravagante forma de andar y su ropa tan distinta a la vuestra. Lo cierto es que no entiendes la moda del Capitolio: colores llamativos, tatuajes ostentosos, maquillaje exagerado, tacones altos, pelucas de colores irreales,…

- ¡Bienvenidos! –empieza, con su voz chillona y nasal. ¿Cómo pueden los del Capitolio tener ese acento tan artificial, como todo en ellos? - ¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! -¿Pero qué necesidad hay de decirlo tres veces? - ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestro lado.

Leyse, a tu lado, te coge la mano. Está temblando. Mucho. Tú se la estrechas, intentando transmitirle toda la fortaleza posible mientras vuelves a buscar a Jake con la mirada. Antes de que lo encuentres, Effie Trinket empieza con su "las chicas primero" y anuncia el nombre que ha sacado de la urna. Rezas para no ser tú. Y no eres tú.

Es Primrose Everdeen.

Por un momento te relajas, suspiras aliviada y notas como un peso te ha desaparecido de los hombros. Pero rápidamente enlazas las piezas, y te giras a tu derecha. Allí está Katniss. Paralizada, aterrorizada. Su hermana es la elegida. La ves con los ojos totalmente abiertos, la espalda tensa, las manos temblando. Pasa un minuto y parece que ni siquiera respira. Entre tanto, Prim empieza a andar hacía el escenario escoltada por dos pacificadores.

Es entonces cuando sucede.

- ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo! –grita Katniss, dando un paso hacia adelante. Tú te quedas impresionada, como el resto de los chicos del Distrito. Es la primera vez en el Distrito 12 que hay un voluntario. En algunos distritos, donde ser tributo es un honor y donde algunos chicos son entrenados durante todo el año para los Juegos, aunque según las normas eso esté prohibido, los voluntarios aparecen casi cada año. Pero aquí no, no donde sabéis que quien es tributo volverá en una caja de madera.

Por eso no puedes evitar sentir un vacío dentro de ti cuando ves como Katniss va a hablar con su hermana Prim. Ella se echa a llorar y grita desesperada pidiendo a su hermana que no vaya por ella. Finalmente, Gale se lleva a la pequeña en brazos mientras Katniss sube al escenario, donde una sonriente Effie la recibe, seguramente emocionada de que por fin pase algo interesante en el distrito al que ha sido asignada. No te sorprendería que para el Capitolio, ser enviada al Distrito 12 sea algo parecido a una vergüenza, o quizás un castigo. Sois el último distrito para todo… Aunque ciertamente tiene sus ventajas, como que os permitan tener el Quemador.

Cuando Katniss sube al escenario, Effie Trinket la presenta con una flamante sonrisa y pide un aplauso. Como respuesta, sigues a los de tu alrededor. Todos os colocáis tres dedos en los labios y luego los dirigís hacia ella, hacia el escenario. No puedes evitar que se te escape una sonrisa. Eso es un gesto muy antiguo del distrito que significa agradecimiento. Notas como Katniss está emocionada por la reacción de la gente.

Ese es el momento en el que Haymitch decide hacer su aparición, dando traspiés en el escenario y felicitando a Katniss de una forma sorprendente, hablando de coraje y valentía. Luego os acusa de no ser tan valientes como ella. Frunces el ceño. Espera, ¿os los está diciendo a vosotros? No, señala a las cámaras. ¿Tendrá la valentía de acusar al Capitolio? Luego se cae del escenario y han de llevárselo en camilla. Ahora es cuando no crees que él sea tan valiente.

- ¡Qué día tan emocionante! –dice finalmente Effie Trinket, intentando cortar ese momento tan incómodo para ella. ¿Qué significará para el Capitolio esa reacción del Distrito? Seguro que en las repeticiones de las Cosechas, eso lo editan para borrarlo. - ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino! –Effie Trinket se acerca a la otra urna y todos volvéis a aguantar la respiración. "Por favor, que no sea Jake, que no sea Jake" rezas. Y no es Jake.

Es Peeta Mellark.


	3. Capítulo 3 Despedida

Giras la cabeza con un golpe seco, sintiendo incluso dolor por el movimiento tan forzado. ¡No!, quieres gritar. Los ojos se te humedecen. ¡¿Por qué él?! ¿Por qué precisamente él?

Ves como todas las cabezas se giran hacía el chico, que sigue mirando al escenario, está vez aterrorizado y con la espalda totalmente recta. Después de lo que ha pasado con Prim y Katniss, hay un momento incómodo en el que parece que la gente espere que pase algo. Pero nadie va a presentarse voluntario. No por Peeta.

Ojalá fueras un chico. Ojalá tú pudieras presentarte voluntaria y salvarle la vida. Pero te es imposible. Y lo ves subir al escenario mientras se te forma un duro nudo en la garganta y el estómago parece que se te haya vuelto de cemento. Sientes ganas de vomitar, quieres gritar, llorar, tirarte al escenario y golpear a Effie Trinket hasta que no quede nada de ella. Pero no puedes, tu cuerpo se queda paralizado y sólo puedes ver como Effie dirige a Peeta y Katniss para que se saluden. Luego entran en el Edificio de Justicia. Las puertas se cierran. Dos agentes las custodian.

La gente empieza a desperdigarse. Los más pequeños, y bastantes no tan pequeños, se reúnen con sus familias y se abrazan, aliviados. Pero tú te quedas en el sitio, pareces paralizada, congelada. Tu mirada sigue clavada en las puertas cerradas del Edificio de Justicia.

Alguien te toca el hombro y te llama por tu nombre. Lo oyes lejano, como si te hablaran desde el otro lado de la plaza, pero notas su presencia justo a tu lado.

- ¡Eh! –te giras y miras a Jake a los ojos. Sabes que los tuyos están llorosos, brillantes. Antes de que te diga nada, te lanzas a sus brazos y lloras en su hombro.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué él? –gritas. La camisa de tu hermano, ahora empapada, amortigua tus sollozos.

- Venga, vámonos –te dice Jake, acariciándote el pelo. Es ese gesto el que te hace despertar. Ese gesto que suele, solía, hacerte Peeta para relajarte.

- No, voy a ir a despedirme de él –dices, decidida.

Te separas de su abrazo y vas hacia el Edificio de Justicia. Justo cuando se cierra la puerta por la que has accedido, ves a Gale al final del pasillo. Le llamas la atención y los dos subís juntos en el ascensor–. ¿Vas a despedirte de Katniss? –te atreves a preguntar.

- Sí, no puede irse sin saber una cosa, por si acaso –responde, con la mirada perdida y una triste sonrisa–. ¿Y tú?

- Peeta es mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos 6 años –dices como respuesta, con la misma expresión solemne de él. Parece que más que ir a verles, vayáis a visitar sus tumbas–. También quiero que sepa algo antes de irse, por si acaso.

Llegáis al piso y un agente, después de preguntaros por quién venís, os dirige a las salas, en los dos lados opuestos de la planta. Antes de desaparecer cada uno por vuestro lado, te giras, Gale también, y os lanzáis una sonrisa de ánimo.

Una puerta rojiza es lo único que te separa de Peeta en ese momento. Intentas tragarte ese nudo que te cierra la garganta y esperas, tal como te indica el agente. Cierras los ojos e intentas serenarte, lo último que Peeta tendrá ganas ahora es de verte llorar. Los segundos de espera se te hacen eternos. Molesta además pensar que una vez dentro, los minutos que estés con él pasarán demasiado rápido.

Finalmente la puerta se abre y los padres de Peeta salen con los ojos hinchados y escoltados por dos pacificadores. ¿Qué padre querría que su hijo fuera enviado como tributo? Después, cuando el agente te lo permite, entras rápidamente y te hundes en los brazos de Peeta. Pierdes la batalla contra tus lágrimas, que acaban mojándole la camisa. Notas como tu pelo se humedece, él también está llorando.

Os quedáis unos segundos así, abrazados, intentando transmitiros fortaleza. Después, te obligas a separarte, pero no te atreves a mirarle, por lo que bajas los ojos a sus zapatos, negros, desgastados y manchados de barro.

- Peeta yo… -empiezas a hablar, con la voz aguda y entrecortada.

- No hace falta que digas nada, que estés aquí significa mucho para mí –responde él, volviendo a abrazarte.

- No, Peeta, espera –vuelves a apartarte y le miras a los ojos, seria y concentrada. Intentas que tu voz se estabilice–. Quiero que me prometas que intentarás volver –le dices finalmente.

- Pero… -habla con la voz insegura.

- Lo sé, Peeta. Es ella –sigues, sabiendo lo que está pensando–. Pero por favor, prométemelo. –Le dices, notando como vuelves a tartamudear–. Necesito que me lo prometas –sollozas. Ahora, sin lugar a dudas, suenas suplicante.

- Está bien, lo prometo –dice finalmente. Le miras a los ojos. Esos impresionantes ojos azules que te enamoraron desde la primera vez que los viste. Ahora están ojerosos, hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

- Será difícil con ella ¿no? –dices después de un silencio. Él te mira frunciendo el ceño, extrañado.

- ¿Desde cuándo…?

- Te conozco mejor que nadie –sonríes–. ¿Qué crees, que no me he fijado?

- ¿Tan evidente soy? –pregunta él, sonriendo pese a la situación. La visión de su cara deformada por el llanto convertida en una sonrisa, es algo tétrica. Tú intentas dibujar una sonrisa, aunque está se vuelve triste y dolorosa.

- Bueno, antes de irme, quiero decirte una cosa Peeta –empiezas a hablar. Suenas apurada, él se ve expectante. Os quedáis unos segundos mirándoos y tú vuelves a caer en sus brazos. Tus lágrimas caen de nuevo por tus ojos, bañándote la cara de pequeñas gotas saladas–. Peeta, yo…

- Se acabó el tiempo –anuncia un pacificador, entrando en la sala.

- ¡No! –Gritas, suplicante. Te agarras a él, no quieres separarte, no quieres que se lo lleven a la arena de los Juegos del Hambre. ¡Morirá!–. ¡No! ¡Peeta!

Tus gritos se van alejando de él, pues un pacificador te agarra de la cintura, llevándote arrastras mientras tú pataleas y peleas, luchando por un minuto más con Peeta. Tu peinado se ha deshecho, tu vestido ha quedado algo rasgado, arrugado, manchado. Pero no importa. Lo único que te importa es Peeta, que ha sido sentenciado a muerte por culpa de los malditos juegos del Capitolio. ¡Quién se han creído que son para elegir así quién vive y quién muere!

Los agentes de la paz te meten dentro del ascensor a empujones y le dan al botón antes de que tú puedas escabullirte de nuevo. Una vez dentro del pequeño cubículo, las piernas te flaquean y caes al suelo, te sientas, abrazándote las piernas y hundiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas. ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!

El ascensor llega al último piso, pero no te importa, no prestas atención realmente. Después de un par de minutos, cómo era de esperar, un pacificador te llama la atención. Al principio ni siquiera le oyes, pues estás como flotando en una nube de desesperación. Pero después de algunos zarandeos y amenazas, te levantas y empiezas a andar, sin realmente ser consciente de lo que haces.

Llegas a tu casa de forma automática y subes a tu habitación sin decir nada a tu padre o a Jake. Ellos te miran, preocupados, tristes. Pero ahora no quieres hablar con nadie, no quieres ningún contacto con cualquier persona del mundo.

Oyes por la ventana de tu habitación como algunos han salido de nuevo a la plaza central del Distrito para ver la retransmisión de las Cosechas de todos los distritos. ¡¿No han tenido ya bastante?! Bueno, lo cierto es que es de obligada visión, así que técnicamente tú también tendrías que ir a verlo, al menos en el salón de casa. Pero nadie puede obligarte a revivir esa situación.

El murmullo aumenta en cada cosecha. Desde ahí oyes casi perfectamente todo lo que los enormes altavoces del Edificio de Justicia amplifican. Es lo malo de vivir tan cerca de la plaza central. Los Distritos 1, 2 y 4, como es normal, en su mayoría son chicos voluntarios. Profesionales. Chicos que son entrenados durante todo el año sólo para honrar a su distrito. El murmullo se vuelve indignación cuando en el distrito 11 una chica de 12 años es la elegida. Allí nadie se presenta voluntaria para salvarla. Por lo que se convierte en el tributo de su distrito. Finalmente, retransmiten la cosecha del distrito 12, el gran e inesperado acontecimiento de un tributo voluntario en un distrito tan "retrasado" cómo el vuestro. Como era de imaginar, cortan el momento en que aparece Haymitch. Eligen a Peeta. El himno, el sello de Panem. Fin de la retransmisión.


	4. Capítulo 4 Desfile y vuelta a clase

No sabes muy bien cómo consigues dormirte. Cuando vuelves a abrir los ojos, te escuecen y lagrimean, además de que la luz del sol te da directamente en la cara. Reniegas un poco y te das la vuelta en la cama. Es ahí cuando ves que sigues vestida con el traje de la Cosecha, y que además has dormido destapada.

- ¿Qué hora debe ser? –preguntas con la voz tomada por el sueño y el cansancio. Pese a haber conseguido dormir quizás un par o tres de horas, no te sientes nada descansada.

- ¿Estás despierta? –pregunta Jake, entrando tímidamente con una bandeja con un vaso de leche y dos rebanadas de pan. ¿Tan mal estás? Jake sólo te había traído dos veces el desayuno a la cama: cuando tenías 4 años y habías pillado esa gripe tan fuerte con fiebre muy alta, y cuando la muerte de mamá.

- Sí, pasa –le respondes, sentándote en la cama y tapándote las piernas con la sábana.

El chico entra con una sonrisa, aunque puedes ver la lástima dibujada en su mirada. Él se había salvado, pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por haber sido Peeta y no él el elegido, igual que por no haberse presentado voluntario.

- No te habría dejado hacerlo –comentas, con voz triste. Él te mira sin entender, pero lo cierto es que le has leído el pensamiento–. Ni yo ni Peeta hubiéramos dejado que te presentaras voluntario para salvarle.

- Pero si…

- Pero nada, Jake. No le des más vueltas. –Es extraño. Tal como estás en ese momento, y eres tú la que ha de consolarle a él. Finalmente, él también parece que te lea el pensamiento.

- Bueno, no hablemos tanto de mí –dice–. ¿Tú cómo estás?

- Pues… un poco mejor. Está algo más asumido –mientes. Pero no quieres preocuparle más.

- Ya he avisado en la escuela que hoy no vas a ir a clase, que estás enferma –te informa Jake.

Supuestamente después de la cosecha, todo vuelve a la normalidad: los chicos a la escuela, los hombres a las minas,…

- ¿Papá ha bajado ya?

- Sí, ya sabes que no puede perder un día –dice con voz triste.

- ¿Y tú también estás enfermo y no puedes ir a la escuela? –preguntas, esta vez un poco más sonriente.

- Yo he de quedarme a cuidar de mi hermanita –responde con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿En serio? Ya no soy una niña, Jake, no necesito que me cuiden –recriminas, dándole un golpe con la almohada.

- Sí que sigues siendo una niña, bonita. Así que he de quedarme contigo. –Los dos sonreís. Una sonrisa vacía y triste. Luego Jake dice que va a salir, pero le pides que se quede contigo un rato más. Rato que se convierte en el resto de la mañana.

Esa noche, pese a la mentira de la enfermedad, tu padre te obliga a bajar al salón y ver el desfile de los tributos en el viejo televisor de plasma que aún funciona con mando a distancia y conexión por cable.

Algunos tributos están radiantes con esos disfraces que simulan el oficio de su distrito. Como los chicos del 1, vestidos de un blanco plateado, recordando su obligación de proveer de objetos de lujo al Capitolio. Pero otros son realmente patéticos, como los del 7, vestidos de árboles, con sus hojas y todo.

Los últimos en salir, en una carroza negro carbón para el oficio minero del Distrito 12, son Katniss y Peeta. Están impresionantes. Hasta los mismos locutores Caesar Flickerman y Claudius Templeship se quedan fascinados de la puesta en escena de vuestro distrito. Ellos se ven radiantes, espléndidos.

- ¿Están ardiendo?

- ¡Es increíble! –dices impresionada. Y es cierto, están vestidos con un traje de llamas.

La cámara les enfoca la cara y los ojos de Peeta se ven impresionantes a la luz del fuego. ¡Es impresionante! Luego las cámaras se giran para enfocar a dos personas de entre el público, ciudadanos del Capitolio, indudablemente. Ella es más distinguible que él. Caesar Flickerman los presenta como Cinna y Portia, estilistas de Katniss y Peeta. Seguro que eso les ha hecho subir muchos escalones en el estatus social del Capitolio.

El desfile sigue, donde los tributos del Distrito 12 se ven radiantes, recibiendo los halagos y muestras de cariño de todos los ciudadanos del Capitolio. Notas como algo te golpea dentro cuando ves que Katniss y Peeta van cogidos de la mano durante todo el trayecto. Cuando llegan al final, el presidente hace el mismo discurso de cada año, recordando la esencia de esos Juegos. Acabada la palabrería, los carruajes dan la vuelta y desaparecen en el mismo almacén de donde han aparecido al inicio.

Himno. Sello del Capitolio. Nieve. Tu padre apaga el televisor. Te vas a dormir sin mediar palabra con nadie.

Pasan un par de días más en los que te dejan descansar. Tu padre no te obliga a ir a la escuela, Jake se queda "cuidándote", pese a que tú has de cocinar porque a él se le da pésimamente, y parece que poco a poco lo vas… asimilando.

Pero al cuarto día después de la cosecha, decides salir, volver a la rutina. Piensas que es lo mejor para romper ya con todo. Pero resulta peor, mucho peor.

Mientras estás en clase echas de menos sus notas, sus risas, sus bromas,… Comes con algunas de tus amigas y amigos, pero realmente te parece que estés sola y no paras de echarle de menos.

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo, profesora? –giras la cabeza y ves a Peeta, de ahora 7 años, delante de ti, con una radiante sonrisa y una bandeja en la mano.

- ¿No hay más sitio donde sentarse? –estáis en el comedor del colegio. Lo cierto es que siempre has sido algo solitaria y prefieres comer con tus dibujos que con otras personas.

- Vaya, ¿estás dibujando otra vez? –pregunta Peeta, ignorando tu comentario y sentándose a tu lado.

- Sí, ¿algún problema? –respondes secamente. Vale, puede que hayas sido demasiado borde…

- Ninguno –sonríe él–. Me gusta verte dibujar – ¿Se está burlando de ti? Algo en su mirada te dice que no–. Y, ¿cuál es la lección de hoy, profesora?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Lo olvidaste? Ayer me prometiste que me enseñarías a dibujar –responde Peeta, algo molesto.

- Primero: yo no te prometí nada –aclaras– y segundo: ¿iba en serio?

- Pues claro que iba en serio, ¿qué te esperabas? –responde él, haciéndose la víctima.

- Vale, vale… Pues, ¿qué tal si nos vemos está tarde después de clase? –accedes finalmente.

- Claro, espérame a la salida –acepta él. Tú asientes, cerrando el trato. Después, uno de sus numerosos amigos le llama y se despide de ti con una agradable sonrisa. Lo cierto es que Peeta Mellark está lleno de sorpresas.

Ahora es odioso comer sola en el comedor de la escuela. Ojalá volvierais a tener 7 años, donde ni los Juegos ni los tributos, ni nada realmente importaba. Sólo queríais jugar, dibujar, reír y hacer amigos. Vale, algunos lo pasaron mal, les faltaba comida, familia u otras necesidades, pero ese es el pan vuestro de cada día en el Distrito.

- ¿Te importa si nos sentamos? –pregunta una voz. Levantas la cabeza y te sorprende ver a Gale, con una bandeja de comida, y a Prim, con menos comida en el plato.

- Aún queda algo de libertad en este país ¿no? –respondes, encogiéndote de hombros y bajando la mirada. Gale se sienta en frente a ti mientras que Prim se coloca a tu lado.

- ¿Cómo estás? No te hemos visto por aquí –pregunta Prim, sonriendo. Te das cuenta de que su sonrisa está vacía, como la tuya.

- Bueno ya estoy mejor. Sólo cogí una gripe –mientes.

- Sí, yo también cogí la gripe –dice Gale, con una sonrisa extraña. Deduces que él también está mintiendo–. Falté un par de días. Parece que la Cosecha no nos sentó muy bien –ríe. Ríes. Hasta Prim suelta alguna carcajada.

Te alegras de estar con ellos. Seguís hablando hasta que se acaba el descanso de la comida y te sorprende a ti misma ver que ellos dos han conseguido arrancarte más de una sonrisa. Pero esa noche, todo desaparece.


	5. Capítulo 5 Entrevistas

Desde siempre habías visto como, después de la cosecha, los hermanos, primos o amigos de los tributos se reunían en un grupo aparte alejado del resto. Nunca lo habías entendido realmente, pues si conocías a alguna de esas personas, le decías que podía contar contigo para hablar o desahogarse… Pero ahora lo entiendes perfectamente.

Es por eso que os quedáis Prim, Gale y tú en una mesa del rincón del comedor, separados de los demás alumnos. Prim, la hermana de Katniss, es una niña encantadora que conocías un poco por haberla visto en el Distrito. Su madre es la enfermera no oficial del lugar y ella, desde que tiene diez años, que la ayuda en la labor. Por eso habías hablado más con Prim, cuando tu padre había tenido que ir a curarse algunas quemadoras de la mina.

Y Gale… es uno de los mejores amigos de Jake desde que tienes memoria, y, ¿Por qué no decirlo? Lo habías visto desde pequeña como una especie de amor platónico. Es guapo, divertido, listo y activo ¿cómo no iba una de enamorarse de él? Aunque… teniendo a Peeta al lado, él sólo era como una especie de capricho adolescente.

- ¿Os importa si quedamos para ver las entrevistas? –había preguntado Prim al salir de clase. Gale y tú, después de pensarlo un poco, aceptasteis.

Así que allí estás en el bar de la plaza central, sentados en una de las mesas más cercanas al televisor para escuchar mejor. Aunque tampoco hace falta, ya que el bar está sorprendentemente silencioso.

Lo cierto es que normalmente no soléis ir a ese lugar. La gente no tiene dinero para ir a tomar algo al bar. Aunque el negocio no le va mal del todo a Johnny, el tabernero. Sobre todo, por supuesto, al papel que los pacificadores tienen en su negocio y su asociación con Ripper, quien consigue licor para vender de vete tú a saber dónde. Pero esa noche, como en muchas en que hay retransmisión obligatoria de los Juegos, Johnny suele dejar que bastante gente entre en el local aunque no consuman nada.

Empieza el programa especial para las entrevistas a los tributos. Un momento especial en el Capitolio porque así pueden conocer mejor a los chicos, y que les dé más pena o rabia si mueren ¿no?

Así, tenéis que aguantar más de una hora de: honor y orgullo de los del Distrito 1 y 2, miedo de los del 3, otro orgullo de los del 4, chicos y chicas que simulan ser simpáticos, alegres, atrevidos, violentos, arrogantes,… No entiendes como es que gusta tanto en el Capitolio, si se ve a la legua que todo es una gran farsa. Los mentores les han dicho a los chicos como actuar, para así intentar conseguir patrocinadores. Tan predecible. Te sorprende la entrevista con la chica del Distrito 11, la de 12 años. Descubres que se llama Rue y que viene de una familia de agricultores.

- Soy buena escondiéndome, y si no me pueden encontrar, no me pueden cazar –dice la chica, orgullosa. ¡Así se hace! Piensas–. Así que no me subestiméis.

- No lo haremos –responde Caesar Flickerman, el entrevistador oficial de los Juegos del Hambre.

Ese hombre parece que no envejece, ya que es el mismo presentador en todas las retransmisiones y Juegos del Hambre que has visto en tu vida. Él es otro de los ejemplos de la extravagante moda del Capitolio: traje azul eléctrico con brillantes por todos lados, peluca a juego, pestañas y cejas teñidas del mismo color. Lo cierto es que verle en persona debe impactar.

Después del chico del 11, un casi hombre de metro ochenta, ancho de espaldas, piel oscura y ojos pequeños y aterradores, viene la entrevista de Katniss. Instintivamente, antes de que siquiera el presentador empiece a hablar, estrechas la mano de Prim por encima de la mesa.

La entrevista empieza con una broma de Caesar Flickerman, aprovechando un despiste de Katniss, que debe sentirse tan embriagada que en un primer momento ni siquiera escucha la pregunta del presentador. Después intercambian algunas frases sobre su estancia en el Capitolio, que si el estofado, que si estoy gordo… La gente de ahí se ríe, como si Katniss no fuera a enfrentarse con la muerte por la mañana.

Después hablan del precioso vestido que el estilista del Capitolio les había hecho a ella y a Peeta. Caesar comenta que le pareció maravilloso, como a todo Panem creo yo. Después ella se levanta y empieza a girar, mostrando como su vestido de la entrevista también lleva esas llamas. Lo cierto es que el traje es impresionante.

- Y háblanos de tu puntuación. Un on-ce –dice Caesar, remarcando cada silaba.

- ¿Un once? –preguntas sorprendida.

- Sí, ayer dieron las puntuaciones y Katniss recibió un once, para sorpresa de todos –explicó Prim, sonriente y orgullosa.

- Seguro que les enseñó como dispara con el arco –añadió Gale.

- Nunca la he visto disparar –comentas, sorprendida por la puntuación de la chica – y ¿Peeta? ¿Qué puntuación tuvo?

- Creo que un ocho –respondió Gale.

- Eh, callaos –os pide Prim, mirando el televisor apremiante.

- Tú te presentaste voluntaria. ¿Nos puedes hablar de ella? –parece que la entrevista ha derivado al tema que todo el mundo estaba esperando. Cómo Katniss se presentó voluntaria para salvar a su hermana.

- Se llama Prim –empieza Katniss. Parece un poco insegura, y mira a un punto del público, cómo si el resto del mundo no existiera. – Sólo tiene doce años y la amo más que nada en este mundo. –Prim te aprieta la mano fuerte, sin apartar la mirada del televisor y tú le devuelves el gesto con una triste sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te dijo después de la cosecha? –vuelve a preguntar el presentador. Lo cierto es que el hombre sabe aprovechar cualquier momento de tensión, pues parece que el auditorio donde se celebran las entrevistas se ha quedado mudo.

- Me pidió que intentase ganar como pudiera.

- ¿Y qué respondiste? –Caesar le coge la mano a Katniss como si realmente estuviera afectado por lo que la chica le está contando.

- Le juré que lo haría –es lo único que responde Katniss. Sonríes. Miras a Prim. Te devuelve la mirada. Sonríe también. Gale la abraza por la espalda y la da un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Ay! ¡Qué pinchas! No te has afeitado –recrimina la pequeña Everdeen, apartando a Gale, quien suelta una carcajada.

- Tranquila, cumplirá su promesa, sabes que puede –oyes que Gale le susurra a Prim en la oreja. Lo lamentas por ella, en serio, por ellos, pero esperas que no sea así, que sea Peeta quien cumpla su promesa.

- Señoras y Señores ¡Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas! –presenta Caesar Flickerman, animando a la audiencia, que responde eufórica.

Katniss desaparece por la izquierda de la pantalla y a los pocos segundos aparece Peeta. Está radiante, hermoso. Le han puesto un traje negro con algunas llamas decorándolo, supones que para seguir jugando con las llamas del otro día y del traje de Katniss para la entrevista.

Él simula ser encantador, divertido, carismático. Lo cierto es que sabes que no está actuando, él es así por naturaleza. Habla, hace reír a la audiencia y se los lleva a su terreno sin que sean conscientes de ellos. Y cuando la audiencia se ha acostumbrado a él y empiezan a adorarle, es cuando suelta la bomba. Es cuando hace que la gente se olvide con sólo unas palabras del resto de las entrevistas, siendo la suya, pese a ser la última, la más recordada.

- Y dinos ¿no hay ninguna chica en el Distrito 12? ¿Alguna amiga especial? ¿Novia?–pregunta Caesar Flickerman con una sonrisa pícara.

Inevitablemente te sonrojas y miras atentamente la pantalla. Como respuesta, él sacude la cabeza, vacilante. Vamos, ¿qué te esperabas?

- ¿Un chico tan guapo como tú? –Bromea Caesar, haciendo reír al público–. Tiene que haber alguna chica especial. Venga, ¿cómo se llama?

- Bueno, sí que hay una chica –admite finalmente, algo sonrojado–. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella no sabía nada de mí hasta la cosecha –notas como el sonrojo aumenta y una estúpida sonrisa se te dibuja en la cara. Ves de reojo como Gale te mira, y arrugas la nariz, molesta. El chico suelta una carcajada y vuelve a la entrevista.

- ¿Tiene a otro? –pregunta Caesar. La audiencia está realmente metida en la conversación y saltan al mínimo comentario. Tú notas como algo baila en tu estómago.

- No lo sé, aunque gusta a varios chicos –comenta. Frunces el ceño. ¿Qué dice?

- Entonces te diré lo que vas a hacer –comenta Caesar, con aires de experto–: Gana y vuelve a casa. Así no podrá resistirse a ti. –La sonrisa te aumenta y notas los ojos brillantes. Lo cierto es que no te importaría si no ganara, si no fuera que sólo vuelve con vida el ganador.

- Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar… no ayudaría en mi caso –la sonrisa se te va desdibujando, los ojos se te apagan. Ves como Gale vuelve a mirarte, pero ya no se ríe. Prim te aprieta la mano con más fuerza.

- ¿Por qué no? – Sí, Peeta, ¿qué es eso tan importante que has de decir a todo Panem?

Ahora ya no estás nerviosa, ni expectante. Estás molesta, irada… Sabes dónde va a acabar todo esto, y no te va a gustar. Peeta no está hablando de ti.

- Porque… –se ruboriza y empieza a balbucear–. Porqué… ella está aquí conmigo

Un golpe seco. Sonido de cristales al romperse. Portazo. Todo eso suena en un segundo, pero tú lo oyes a lo lejos, pues los latidos del corazón te retumban en los oídos.

Es cierto que sabías a Peeta le gustaba Katniss, pero… ¿tenía que confesarlo delante de todo Panem?


	6. Capitulo 6 Divertidas peleas

Vuelves en ti cuando el himno deja de sonar y el televisor se apaga. Ves que Gale ha desaparecido y finalmente relacionas todos los ruidos que habías oído. Sales del bar lo más rápido que puedes, dejando a la pequeña Prim sola. Consigues verle al final de la calle, pese a la oscuridad de la noche.

- ¡Espera! ¡Gale! –gritas, intentando que te haga caso, pero el chico no se detiene. Empiezas a seguirle. Eres más ligera que él, por lo que al poco te acercas bastante. Ves como llega a la pradera dirección a la verja que rodea el Distrito–. No vas a salir ahora ¿no? ¡Es de noche, Gale! Puedes perderte.

- Lárgate, quiero estar solo –te responde, pasando entre los cables de la verja. Tú ya sabes que no está electrificada, y que él y Katniss solían salir a cazar a los bosques, cosa totalmente prohibida. Pero salir de noche, ¡eso es muy arriesgado!–. No será la primera noche que paso en los bosques –añade Gale.

Pero tú no te rindes y decides cruzar la valla también, pese a lo peligroso que es. No puedes dejarle solo. Cruzas la verja por el mismo hueco que ha usado Gale y te adentras en el bosque. La luna te proporciona bastante luz, por lo que consigues andar más o menos segura hasta los primeros árboles.

De repente algo te agarra. Te empuja sobre el tronco de un árbol y te tapa la boca. Tú quieres gritar, aterrorizada. Pero entonces ves que es Gale. Le miras interrogante por encima de su mano que te cubre la mitad de la cara y él sólo te pide silencio poniendo un dedo en sus labios. Asientes y él te quita la mano.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –te atreves a preguntar, en voz baja.

- Los pacificadores están haciendo su ronda nocturna –responde, en el mismo tono. Te coge de la mano y os adentráis en los bosques, tú te dejas guiar, ya que realmente, no sabes ni dónde estás.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?! –pregunta de repente, cuando llegáis a un claro.

- No podía dejarte ir solo por la noche por los bosques –te disculpas, pero lo cierto es que la excusa es un poco débil.

- ¿Y tú has de servirme de ayuda? –te pregunta, arrogante.

- Oye, perdona, tú no eres el único al que ha herido esa entrevista –le respondes, molesta, escupiéndole las palabras.

- A mi no me ha herido –dice él, dando un manotazo en el aire y girándose.

- Vamos, no soy tonta –le comentas, inevitablemente se te escapa una carcajada–. Todo el distrito sabe que tarde o temprano acabaríais casados.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! –responde. Puedes ver gracias a la luz que se cuela por las hojas, que se ha sonrojado.

- Venga… vamos, si hasta los pacificadores lo saben –ríes. No sabes muy bien por qué, pero molestarle te parece divertido.

- ¿Y tú qué? He oído a Katniss decir más de una vez que tú no te separabas del panadero para nada –esta vez él es el que ríe y tú la que te molestas.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! –Intentas defenderte, pero la voz te traiciona y junto a tu sonrojo creciente no suenas muy creíble– Peeta y yo sólo somos amigos.

- Lo mismo que Katniss y yo –responde Gale.

Os quedáis en silencio. No sabéis qué decir, qué hacer. Cada uno se hunde en sus pensamientos. Tú arrepintiéndote de no haberle dicho a Peeta eso tan importante. Los pocos minutos en el Edificio de Justicia te aparecen como una película a cámara lenta en tú mente y los ojos se te abniegan de lágrimas. Otros recuerdos te aparecen en la mente. Más alegres… más preciados.

- ¿Así está bien? –pregunta un Peeta de 12 años, enseñándote lo que acaba de hacer. Tú te sacudes la harina de las manos y miras su obra de arte. Ha decorado de forma realmente increíble uno de los pasteles que estaba preparando su padre.

- ¡Es precioso! –exclamas, fascinada.

- Vaya, gracias –responde el chico, sonriente.

- Señor Mellark, ¿seguro que no hay problema de que estemos aquí? –le preguntas al padre de Peeta. El hombre os ha dejado quedaros después de clase en la trastienda de la panadera, donde está el horno y todos los ingredientes para hacer el pan y los pasteles. Como juego, Peeta y tú estáis glaseando y decorando pasteles.

- Claro que no, pequeña –sonríe el hombre– Pero no le digas nada a tu madre –le susurra a Peeta, que sonríe y asiente energéticamente. La señora Mellark se había ido y no volvería hasta el día siguiente… Mejor–. Bueno, voy a ir a atender la tienda ¿vale? Os dejo solos. No hagáis ninguna trastada.

- Por supuesto que no, señor Mellark –respondes, servicial.

- Eh, no está mal tu pastel –dice Peeta, cuando el señor Mellark ya se ha ido.

- ¿Cómo que no está mal? –preguntas tú, algo molesta, mirando tu pastel, que está quedando muy bien, modestia aparte.

- Pues eso, que queda bonito –responde él–. Pero el mío ha quedado mejor –añade, orgulloso.

- Vaya, míralo él, pavoneándose como si fuera el mejor –comentas tú, sin borrar la irritación de la voz – Pero ¿hace falta que te recuerde quién te enseño a dibujar y a ser tan creativo cómo lo eres ahora? –preguntas, con segundas. Él arruga la nariz, molesto– Fui yo, ¿recuerdas? Antes no querías ni acercarte a un lápiz y ahora decoras pasteles –añades, disfrutando del placer de molestar a Peeta–. ¡Fui yo quien despertó tu faceta artística!

- ¡Venga, cállate ya, engreída! –te lo habrías tomado como un insulto grave, si no fuera por la brillante sonrisa que tenía dibujada en la cara. Pero no viste venir el ataque que llegaría segundos después de soltar esa frase. Tú te giras para volver a tu pastel cuando una bola de harina impacta en tu mejilla.

- ¡Ah! –Gritas, dolorida– ¿Qué haces?

- Eso por molestarme –dice, levantando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, haciéndose el ofendido. Tú no puedes evitar reírte de su expresión, y le devuelves el ataque, lanzándole un puñado de harina directamente a la cara–. ¡Pero serás! –grita, enfurecido.

- Te la devuelvo –respondes, encogiéndote de hombros divertida. Es entonces cuando un huevo se estrella en tu cabeza–. ¡Eh! ¡Que cuestan mucho de conseguir! –Gritas - ¡Te vas a enterar!

Así empieza una auténtica batalla campal en la que los dos os acabáis ensuciándoos el uno al otro con todo lo que encontráis en ese almacén: Harina, azúcar, huevos, leche, lavavajillas… La peor parte es cuando, en un momento de esplendor divino, decidís atacaros con dos botellas de aceite. Es ahí cuando el señor Mellark entra en la cocina.

- ¡Pero, ¿Qué es todo esto?! –grita escandalizado.

- Eh… –los dos dejáis caer las botellas al suelo, aterrados.

- ¡No os vais a ir de esta cocina hasta que todo quede como los chorros del oro! –grita el señor Mellark, enloquecido.

- Pero papá…

- Ni papá ni nada –ruge– ¡He dicho ya!

- Sí, señor –respondéis los dos a la vez, realmente asustados. El colofón de todo viene cuando, queriendo simular el movimiento militar, resbaláis con el aceite esparcido y los dos caéis de culo al suelo. Veis como el señor Mellark intenta aguantar una risa que lucha por salir y cierra la puerta de la cocina.

- Esto es culpa tuya –te recrimina Peeta.

- Pero si has empezado tú –incides tú.

- ¿Y por qué me la devuelves? –pregunta él.

- ¿Y por qué luego me la devuelves tú? –empezáis a discutir.

- ¡A limpiar, he dicho! –grita el señor Mellark, asomándose por la puerta. Peeta asiente y andando con cuidado va hacia uno de los armarios para coger utensilios de limpieza. Tú miras a Peeta, divertida por su forma de andar y se te ocurre una broma genial.

- Vaya, –comentas– ¡Hola Katniss! –dices, como si acabaras de ver a la chica por la ventana. Peeta se gira tan rápidamente, intentando peinarse el pelo manchado de huevo y pasta de harina, y limpiarse la cara llena de polvo blanco. Él vuelve a resbalarse y a caer al suelo por el movimiento tan enérgico. Empiezas a reírte a carcajada limpia, lanzándote también al suelo. Pero no te importa, no puedes dejar de reír.

- ¡Me las pagarás! –grita Peeta, poniéndose a cuatro patas en el suelo e impulsándose para llegar resbalando hasta ti. Luego se te tira encima y empezáis a pelearos entre cosquillas y risas–. Sí, papá, ahora lo limpiamos –dice Peeta de repente. Tú miras extrañada hacia la puerta y ves al señor Mellark, sorprendido.

- Eso espero –responde intentando reponerse de la sorpresa– no vais a salir de aquí hasta que acabéis. Ya avisaré yo a tu padre –te dice.

- Vale –es lo único que se te ocurre responderle mientras intentas ponerte de pie a duras penas.

Finalmente acabasteis de limpiar la cocina cuando ya era casi media noche, por lo que, para no tener que andar tan tarde por la noche ni arriesgarte a que los pacificadores te llamaran la atención, te quedaste a dormir en casa de los Mellark, donde te dejaron ducharte, algo que te costó bastante ya que ellos tenían agua corriente y ducha, cosa que nunca habías usado. Fue muy divertido ver como las burbujas formadas por el lavavajillas de tu pelo empezaban a flotar por todo el baño. Luego te dejaron unas mantas para dormir en el sofá del comedor.

- Ha sido divertido ¿verdad? –pregunta Peeta de repente, apareciendo en el salón donde tú dormías.

- ¿Qué haces aún despierto? –te sorprendes, mirando el reloj. La una de la madrugada, y mañana hay clase…

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo acabo de meterme en la cama… entre la ducha y todo. –sonríes.

- Ya te he oído, que no te aclarabas con el regulador –ahora es él el que ríe.

- Yo en mi casa tengo que poner el agua en el fuego para tenerla caliente –comentas, indiferente. Él te mira con algo parecido a la lástima.

- Pues te invito a que vengas a ducharte a casa todas las veces que quieras –responde finalmente, sonriendo.

- Te tomo la palabra, eh –sonríes. El chico se acerca y te da un golpe en los pies para que le dejes sitio, tú te sientas abrazándote las piernas y él se acomoda a tu lado–. ¿Te has fijado en la cara de tu padre cuando nos ha visto en el suelo?

- Si –reís– No sé que se habrá imaginado… –Os volvéis a quedar en silencio. Él te sonríe y tú le devuelves la sonrisa. Los silencios entre vosotros no son nada incómodos. La chimenea chisporrotea delante de vosotros dándoos luz y calor. El momento es inolvidable–. ¿Tienes sueño? –te pregunta.

- Pues la verdad es que sí… hoy he tenido que madrugar para acompañar a Jake al Edificio de Justicia –respondes, mirando la chimenea. Ninguno de los dos lo dice, pero sabéis que ese es el día en que Jake va a firmar una tesela. Peeta te mira y se golpea el regazo. Tú le miras extrañada y él insiste. Te sonrojas. Vuelve a insistir y finalmente accedes. Colocas la cabeza en su regazo y dejas que él te acaricie el pelo suavemente.

- Ojalá viviéramos en el Capitolio –dices de repente, suspirando–. Allí no han de preocuparse de la comida, de trabajar, de los Juegos…

- Aunque no sé si serías feliz viviendo en el Capitolio –te responde él–. Yo aquí soy muy feliz, en el Distrito, con mi familia, mis amigos… contigo –otra vez, otro ejemplo de su magia con las palabras.

Una tonta sonrisa se te dibuja en los labios y dejas que la serenidad y suavidad de sus caricias te inunde. Cierras los ojos, relajada y acabas cayendo en el mágico e inexplicable mundo de los sueño.


End file.
